Seth the Hedgehog: Episode 1
by GSC Uprising
Summary: An angry and deranged Mobian Hedgehog named Seth lives with his fellow communist warriors: a young adult turian named Qadarius Daan, a hedgehog of Irish adoption named Cameron Dickenson III, and another hedgehog of German adoption named Kristof von Jäger; Seth loathes his brother, Sonic the Hedgehog and never wanted to see him again. However, when Sonic stops by, it triggers a war.


WARNING: This story contains foul language; if you are easily offended, DO NOT read.

Seth the Hedgehog

Introduction

After the massive Reaper attack, the destruction of the Mass Relays, and severe damage to the Citadel, the Recovery Project began. It was tremendously expensive and took twenty years to complete, so much so that modern weapons had to be used to help rebuild the many starships of the Alliance. After the reconstruction of the fleet, an Eezo Crisis began. Only starships and biotic individuals possessed such tech.

During the Recovery Project, the Salarian STG discovered a star system north of the Far Rim. An Earth-like world orbits a particular star. The STG was authorized to investigate a possible colonization. The STG discovered an animal-humanoid race; they called themselves Mobians and the planet Mobius.

Mobian Echidnas were at that time the rulers of the planet governed by a monarchy. Their technology was about as advanced as human technology was at the mid 22nd century, though their spacecrafts were not very powerful or able to travel far. When the Salarians entered Mobius' orbit, the Echidnae forces tried to defend their planet, but the Salarians were much stronger in their technology. The Salarians landed on the surface and reached the Echidnae Royal Capital; the Salarians forced the king to sign a treaty that would put Mobius under Citadel control. Without any choice, the king agreed and shamefully returned his people to Angel Island, a landmass about the size of Iowa, which was suspended in the air above the ocean thanks to the Mass Effect fields projected by the Master Emerald. It is a massive gem thought to be composed of pure Element Zero and when combined with smaller gems they call Chaos Emeralds, all 8 of them could be used as a weapon more destructible then any Reaper armada. When you combine just the 7 Chaos Emeralds, they fuel the holder with immeasurable biotic power.

On May 19th, 2359, a Mobian militia dubbed the Freedom Fighters, stormed a Salarian armory and distributed weapons to their fellow revolutionaries. The Freedom Fighters won a few battles against the Salarians, but in general, were no match for them. After many victories of the STG, a Salarian reluctant to continue fighting for the tyranny, reported the activities to the Citadel anonymously; the Council forced the STG to end their operations on Mobius and evidently, the Freedom Fighters were victorious; they established a new monarchy ran by Mobian Squirrels called the Council of Acorn.

August 22nd, 2366, the Systems Alliance of Earth contacted Mobius and proposed trade and mutual defense of each other. There was much skepticism on Mobius' part but agreed to a conference with an Alliance representative. Eventually, the Council of Acorn agreed to an alliance with Earth and the United North American States and the European Union have been offering military support to Mobius ever since. The UNAS and the Acorn Kingdom created a military peacekeeping organization called the Guardian Unit of Nations.

G.U.N decided in order to further the security of Mobius, they would create a biotic super soldier. A human scientist named Gerald Robotnik was in charge of the project. He secretly made a deal with a Mobian race native only to the volcanic island of R'nolo-alban in the Mobian Far East called the Black Arms; their leader donated his DNA for the project in exchange for the 7 Chaos Emeralds; if the deal was not fulfilled, he would unleash a brutal attack on G.U.N. An assistant to Gerald Robotnik was in extreme discomfort over this and notified G.U.N. Immediately, G.U.N imprisoned Gerald; they would've shut down the project, but the creature was already growing in a tank in Gerald's lab. G.U.N decided to keep the project in development. A year later, the hedgehog/Black Arms hybrid was fully grown and released from the tank; he is loyal, caring, and possesses extremely powerful biotics. The creature calls himself Shadow.

On September 4th, 2380, Mobius reported a terrorist attack on the human created City of Station Square. It was a former Alliance scientist named Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. His robots raided villages and kidnapped hundreds of Mobians. It seemed hopeless until a 15 year old hedgehog destroyed them with his unique speed and biotic abilities. The galaxy was blown away by this act and he was all over the news. His name was Sonic; in his shadow, was his troubled twin. The twin had serious trouble with Sonic's friend Knuckles along with everyone else in school. The black-furred hedgehog had quarrels with even his own parents. At 16, the twin left home to live with his best friend, a hedgehog named Cameron Dickenson III. Adopted by an aristocratic Irish family, Cameron's ancestor founded a Marxist-Leninist nation consisting of Horizon and Eden Prime dubbed the Federal Consortium of Socialist States. Cameron's father is Colonel in the General Security Consortium, which is a FCSS military organization for enforcing discipline in Consortium territories.

At the age of 17, the twin joined basic training and made 2nd Lieutenant at 20 years old. He loves this title: 2nd Lieutenant Seth Maurice.

Just less then a month ago, the GSC science team decided to upgrade Seth's biotic abilities to an even greater level. The Consortium was well aware of how powerful Sonic was and needed to prevent failure like Eggman suffers every time he confronts Sonic. Seth underwent hours of painful surgery to boost his biotics to an incomprehensible level.

 _May 3_ _rd_ _, 2385_

 _100 miles west of Station Square_

 _Cameron's House_

Seth awoke from his irritating nightmares and sits up; he stretches his stiff muscles and leaves his bed. It was very cloudy with light mist blowing onto the window. Rain is very welcome in Seth's world, whereas sunny days are hot and uncomfortable; he loved the cold and dark.

He approaches his closet and wears his black clothes, which include his skinny jeans, his shirt, socks, and skate shoes.

Seth walks into the kitchen and finds, Cameron and Kristof von Jäger, a hedgehog adopted by a German family, and a turian named Qadarius Daan are sitting at the table.

The hedgehogs were just over four feet tall and were highly intelligent. Seth was a clever Infiltrator; Cameron was a genius Engineer, and Jäger was a lethal Vanguard.

"Morning Seth," Cameron said.

"Hey wassup?" Seth replied. He walked to the counter and leaned against it; he was very tired and not what you would consider happy.

Cameron saw the exhaustion in his face and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Nah I just didn't sleep well."

Cameron nods, "I know that feeling. Hey did you know your brother is in another game?"

Seth rolled his eyes, "I still don't get why they made him and our whole species naked in those games."

Cameron replies, "Maybe to make him look more adorable." Seth catches Qadarius and Jäger softly giggling; he asks, "What?"

Jäger replies, "Oh nothing."

Seth adds, "I was four foot two back then but they made our kind three centimeters tall or something like that."

Cameron asks, "Does a four foot nine well dressed hedgehog sound appealing to children?"

Seth asks, "Are you referring to yourself?"

"I can't help how perfect I am."

Seth scoffs, "Uh huh sure," and goes to fridge to get a beer and he asks Cameron, "So does your dad have any work for us?"

Cameron says, "He wants us to investigate the destruction of his robots; someone keeps wrecking them."

"How bad were they damaged?" Seth asks.

"Badly, most were completely flat."

Seth says, "Who ever did that would need a powerful Element Zero-based weapon to do such a thing."

Cameron replies, "Exactly; which is why we need to head out tomorrow."

Seth asks, "Why didn't you tell us yesterday?"

"Because father called me in the middle of the night; I was irritated myself."

Seth shook his head, "I hate last minute bullshit."

Qadarius says, "I know exactly what you mean."

A few minutes pass and Seth says to Cameron, "I'm gonna get some cigarettes; you want any?"

"No thank you."

Seth out the door and from there he runs to the town of Pearl Creek, which is mostly dense forest and predominately human.

When he arrives, a lot of the people seem excited about something, though Seth didn't seem to care. The cool wind helps boost Seth's morale and he soon forgets about his brother.

As Seth walks to the liquor store, a young voice from behind him says, "Excuse me." Seth turns around and says, "What do you want?"

"I don't know if you remember me, but my name's Tails."

Seth replies, "So?"

"I'm a best friend of your brother's."

Seth impatiently sighs and asks, "Get to the point kid."

"Well…Sonic's been trying to find you for a long time and-"

Seth interrupts, "If you tell him where I am I'm beating the shit out of you," and continues walking, leaving the 15 year old fox in terror.

Seth mutters under his breath, "If I see that fucker again…"

Despite his fear, Tails calls Sonic and he answers, "Wassup buddy?"

"He threatened me," Tails said.

Sonic sighs, "Where is he?"

"He said if I tell you, he'll beat me up."

Sonic reassures, "Dude I promise I won't let that happen; just tell me where you are."

Tails gulps and runs to somewhere hidden; he replies, "Okay…I'm in a town called 'Pearl Creek."

Sonic replies, "Alright, I'm on my way."

Seth enters the store and approaches the cashier and says, "Can I get some Camels?"

"Sure," the cashier said as he walks to the shelf. He gets a pack and places it on the counter.

"That'll be five credits."

Seth places his credit chit under the scanner and grabs the cigarettes; he exits the store and begins walking away since he didn't feel like running. He immediately lights up and starts smoking, unfortunately, Sonic makes Seth so angry, he needs weed to calm down. As he walks down the road another voice stops him dead, "Hey Seth."

He turns around and becomes angrier, he says, "Oh great, what the hell could you possibly need?"

Sonic says, "Really? You disappear for seven years and you ask what I need? Do you have any idea how devastated Mom was?"

"I hated that school, I hated that town, and I sure as fuck hated you."

Sonic shakes his head, "So you dessert your family?"

Seth rolls his eyes, "Oh fuck off. None of you gave a shit about me."

Sonic became flabbergasted, "Did you seriously just say that?"

"Do you not understand English? Were you raised on some primitive planet?"

Sonic asks, "Why are you such a heartless jerk?"

"I'm not heartless, I'm just fuckin' brilliant."

Sonic shakes his head and says, "Whatever dude, but if you hurt my friend, you won't like me."

"I already don't; if you're gonna give threats, at least do it right."

Seth giggled somewhat at his own smart-ass remarks and says, "Got nothin' else to say?"

Sonic became angry himself and asks, "What did I do to deserve this? What did Mom and Dad do to deserve this?"

Seth replies, "You for one, are fuckin' annoying as hell, people call me a Goth version of you, and sometimes, people call me a Sonic wannabe; it's fuckin' bullshit."

"I'm sorry about that but that still doesn't explain why you ran away from home."

Seth rolled his eyes and said, "I don't have time for this, I gotta go to work but it was nice fuckin' with you."

Sonic replies, "You owe me, Mom and Dad, and my friend and apology, you're not going anywhere until that's done."

Seth spits his cigarette onto the road and puts the pack in his pocket; he says the most gross sarcastic statement he could think of, "I'd rather watch my cum dry after I jerk off."

Sonic's jaw slowly drops and assumes a disgusted look, Seth begins laughing hysterically.

"You gotta admit that was a good one!" Seth said while cackling like a madman.

"That…is…the…most disgusting thing I have ever heard you say. Just apologize before I yak." Seth shook his head while still manically laughing.

"N-n-nope! Nope! Not gonna happen! Wait till Cameron hears about this!"

Sonic says, "You've been living with him this whole time?"

"Yeah, and he's not a loser, unlike some people."

Sonic became so upset that he did something that enraged Seth, he slapped him.

It was a big mistake; Sonic is not ready to fight a member of his own family, now a spontaneous reaction got the best of him.

"L-look I'm sorry dude."

Seth looks at Sonic for a few seconds and says, "You motherfucker," and punches his nose, causing blood to erupt all over his shirt and pants. Sonic now feels just like he used to when Seth bullied him. Sonic wanted to fight back, but the biotics used in Seth's fist temporarily sent him into a state, in which he relives his memories. In one particular memory, Seth chased Sonic around the house with a broken beer bottle. The black hedgehog was on LSD that day.

Seth holds his face over Sonic and says, "Touch me one more time, I kill you along with your boyfriend."

Seth darts back to the house, leaving Sonic unconscious and covered with blood. After two minutes of this dream-like state, he uses what strength he still possesses and runs to his parents' house.

Seth knew absolutely nothing about his other friends, but he did not care in the slightest.


End file.
